


Sweet Ela

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Sirenswhisper's -Something New, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, drug induced heat, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elanordor day is starting off very unusual, thanks to his little brother Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Ela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenswhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/gifts).



> This has been inspired by Sirenswhisper's - Something New. Here is the link to her story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6060739/chapters/13893598. Go give it a read :) Her Elanordor and Elrohir have totally captured my heart! So this is a side, side story to her main one. I would like to thank her for graciously allowing me to share in her universe. And thank you for all the converstions we have shared about these two lovers! And for being my Beta too. Got to have the stamp of approval, after all ;)

Elanordor threw the covers from his body. He was so hot this morning. He lay there feeling out of sorts. He glanced at the other side of his bed but Elrohir was not there. Elrohir had gone on a job for Thranduil last night. He would be sleeping in one of the guest rooms, most likely, not wanting to have disturbed him coming in early. A surge of desire raced through Elanordor when he thought about his lover. In fact, his body was already responding to his thoughts of Elrohir. Elanordor growled, wishing Elrohir was here now, so that they could take care of his needs. Elanordor’s hand slid over his body. He stretched, arching and flexing his back against the sheets. 

When had his sheets become so scratchy? He thought irritably. His hand wrapped about his erect member and Elanordor bit his lower lip to stop from crying out. He had barely stroked himself twice before coming over his hand. He lay back panting. He was rather shocked. He had never come so fast. Well, not since his early years, anyways. Plus he was rather surprised that he had even touched himself. Elanordor rarely pleasured himself without Elrohir present. He knew how much Elrohir liked watching him doing that and their sex life was more than enough. Except this morning… Already he was erect again. 

Elanordor scrambled out of bed. Maybe a shower would help settle him. If anything the shower only seemed to increase his desire. He turned the water to cold and let the icy water spray over his heated skin. But even that annoyed him. The spray was like tiny needles driving into his body. He made quick work of his shower and toweled off. He moodily searched his closet for something to wear. Everything he touched sent a shiver of discomfort thru him. He finally chose some workout clothes of soft jersey material. They were the only things that felt okay, but once he put them on, they still seemed to chafe him. Briefly he thought about what it would feel like to wear clothing made for Omega’s. All soft, flowing, and open to an Alpha’s advances……

He shook his head. He must be coming down with something. That could be the only explanation. He went downstairs to the dining room. Breakfast would be laid out, maybe some juice and something to eat would set him right. As he entered, he almost reeled back from the reek of the Alphas in the room. His pulse began to race, never before had he noticed their strong scent. Strongest was emanating from Thranduil, who glanced up and nodded before going back to his paper. Elanordor was so focused on the powerful musk scents that wafted around him that he hardly noticed Bard’s frown at him. 

Elanordor closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his body pulsed with desire. He had never felt so sexual, so open, so…alive. When he finally opened his eyes, he stared in direct challenge at Elrohir. He was pleased his lover was actually up this early. He had picked up his scent at once, but right now Elrohir’s wasn’t the only one via for his attention. Elanordor tossed his long blonde hair and arched himself. Elrohir’s eye’s widened as did numerous other eyes. Elanordor almost laughed at the other’s reactions. He sauntered over to the side bar to pour himself some juice. He could feel the hungry eyes following him. He was so aware of his body, of his heighted sexuality. His nipples were hard and rubbed against the fabric of his shirt, sending small shivers of delight through him. 

Bard’s frown deepened as he watched his step-son. If he didn’t know better, Elanordor was showing all the signs of heat. Elanordor was a Beta, so it was not possible. Still, Bard glanced around the table, noting not just the Alpha’s reactions but the Beta’s too. All were staring at Elanordor, at his posturing, at his sensually movements. Bard glance skipped over Legolas to quickly come back to Thranduil’s youngest and the only Omega of his issue. The smirk on Legolas’s face was enough. 

Thranduil had become aware of Elanordor’s behavior. It was impossible not to. Elanordor’s scent was intoxicating, as any Omega in heat was. Thranduil locked onto his own mate’s scent. Bard pheromones were more desirable than normal. 

“Legolas!” Bard called out. Legolas looked over at him, at first with defiance and then sheepish guilt, at Bard’s glare. 

“What did you do?” Bard exhaled sharply.

“I might have slipped him some heat inducing drugs.” Legolas muttered. Thranduil and Bard both stared at him in shock. This would explain Elanordor’s behavior and even more his scent. 

“Why would you do such a thing?” Thranduil demanded.

Legolas stared at him and then looked over to his brother. Elanordor’s skin shown with perspiration, making him seem like he was glowing. Legolas looked away, a flush on his cheeks.

“Elanordor’s practically an Omega!” Legolas protested. “I just thought he might like experiencing what a heat felt like.” Bard snorted at this and Thranduil shook his head in dismay.

“And you thought that you would be the one to help with that?” Bard replied. They stared at each other in a subtle challenge. Legolas jerked his eyes away when Bard said, “And you enjoyed yours so much?” 

Legolas glanced away, his cheeks burning at giving way to Bard. The drugs he took suppressed it, but his own dominate behavior also helped. He bit lip. He disliked being reprimanded by Bard. He looked at his Ada, but Thranduil was just as angry.

Legolas hadn’t done it out of malicious; he knew how much Elanordor wished that he was an Omega. Legolas had slipped the drug into Elanordor’s drink last night and it was only to give him a taste of what he longed for. But now, he was worried that maybe he had been mistaken in doing so.

“You better hope that things go smoothly for Elanordor.” Thranduil said, taking in the tense atmosphere of the room. Things would get ugly soon. Thranduil stood up, his motion seemed to break the tension. Elanordor practically shot out of his chair, face flushed with need. Elrohir and a few others also stood, staring with hunger at the extremely desirable Elanordor.

“Elanordor!” Thranduil commanded. Elanordor barely registered his Ada; his focus was on the males in the room, especially Elrohir. “I think it best if you return to your rooms, you are obviously not feeling well.”

“Elrohir,” The man glanced at Thranduil. “Please see that Elanordor makes it there safely.” Elrohir gave the barest of nods before moving around towards his lover. 

Elanordor bared his teeth and whirled around, racing out the room and up the stairs to his rooms. He could hear yells and raised voices but those were no concern of his. The only thing that mattered was the blood pounding in his veins, the ache in his body to be filled by a dominate male. He had never felt so wild and sexual in his life. He burst into his rooms and turned as Elrohir slammed the door shut. Elanordor could smell Elrohir’s musky scent. Elrohir moved towards him and Elanordor laughed and pranced away, shedding cumbersome clothing as he did so. Elrohir was just as quick to strip out of his own clothes. 

Elanordor circled around the chairs in his sitting room, keeping them between Elrohir and him. He postured and arched, showing off his beautiful body. Elrohir’s eyes burned into him, tracking his every movement. Elanordor’s smile was sly, his eyes half lidded as his own gaze went up and down Elrohir hard body. There was nothing tender in either of their eyes, just pure primal lust. 

Elanordor feigned movement to the left but darted to the right, towards his bedroom. Elrohir was not fooled and he caught Elanordor with one hand. 

“Where do you think you’re going my sweet boy?” Elrohir purred as he pulled Elanordor to him. He knew his lover’s scent almost as well as his own. He knew that this “heat” was drug induced but for all his might, he could not control his own Alpha urges.

Elanordor moaned in frustration and struggled with Elrohir. Elrohir pushed him to the ground, pushing his chest into the soft throw rug. Elanordor bucked against him and the strong hands that controlled his movements. The ache in his body unbearable, as was his need for Elrohir to be in him. The need to be filled by his lover, controlled by him, taken and to give himself completely over to Elrohir. 

Then Elrohir was thrusting into him with a snarl. Elanordor’s hands fisted into the rug as he cried out as Elrohir withdrew and slammed back into him. It was not gentle; not their usual lovemaking. It was hard and fast. Elrohir covered Elanordor’s back with his body, hands sliding down his arms to inter-twine with Elanordor’s. Elrohir struggled, knowing he shouldn’t, and bit down hard on Elanordor’s neck; claiming him. Elanordor climaxed without even being touched by his lover. Elrohir thrust a few more times before releasing into Elanordor with a guttural growl. 

Their breathing slowed and Elrohir pulled out of him. Elanordor rolled over to reach up and cup Elrohir’s face in his hands. Elrohir leaned down and kissed him gently. Elrohir slowly got up and hauled Elanordor up and wrapped his arm around him and led him to the bedroom. Elanordor lay back on the soft bed as Elrohir knelt between his legs. They were both ready.

This time it was gentle. Elanordor wrapped his legs around Elrohir’s waist as he began to slowly enter him. Elanordor eyes closed, never had it felt so intense. His brows knitted at the sensations flooding through his body. His breath caught when he felt Elrohir’s knot. Elrohir’s breath became rapid, this had never happened before between them. Elanordor gasped as Elrohir slowly pushed deeper into him. Elanordor’s hands fisted into the sheets as Elrohir filled him and with a sharp thrust, his knot caught them completely. 

Elanordor’s body arched, almost to the point of breaking his back, his mouth fell open in a silent scream of pain and ecstasy. White noise filled his hearing and as Elrohir seed released into him, his eyes rolled back into his head as his own orgasm flowed out him. Stars crashed over them.

The late afternoon light bathed them. Elrohir caressed Elanordor’s shoulders, peppering them with soft kisses. Elanordor was so content and happy. A small smile on his lips, a wild hope fluttered in his stomach. They had stayed tied to each other for hours before Elrohir’s knot had reduced and they were able to part. Elanordor twisted in Elrohir’s arms to smile at him. Elrohir’s own smile had a touch of sadness to it. 

“Do you think?” Elanordor began. 

“No Ela.” Elrohir said softly, shaking his head. Oh his poor, sweet lover. He would do anything to change their fates if he could. 

“But….” Elanordor protested, eyes filling with tears, of course it was not to be. 

Elrohir wiped at the tears that fell and pulled him closer. Elanordor sobbed into Elrohir’s shoulder. Elrohir kissed his head and inhaled, trying to control his own tears.

They had reveled in the joy of their mating, forgetting that it had been a drug induced heat. For one brief moment, they had believed that the Valar had blessed them and let them conceive their longed for child. Elrohir squeezed Elanordor harder and let his own tears join with his lover, till they drifted into an exhausted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! As always kudos and comments are wonderful to recieve! Thanks for reading.


End file.
